The Babysitters' Club!
by summonedskull007
Summary: Desperate for some fast cash, the guys decide to team up and form an all male babysitting agency! They'll never guess how fun, or dangerous, it can be!
1. No Cash, No Choice

* * *  
  
Joey sighed frustratingly as he tossed the crumpled newspaper on to the floor. "It's hopeless!" he muttered, clenching his teeth in fury. "There's no way I'm gonna get my hands on Kung-Fu Mutant Ninja Battle III!"  
  
"You mean 'we'," corrected Tristan as he picked up the fallen paper." You promised that me, you, and Yugi would split it." He glanced at the wrinkled document and he ironed out the several wrinkles with his hands.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. All I'm saying is, we're never gonna get the bucks to get it. All together, we've got thirteen dollars and sixty-nine cents. It's a long way to go." Joey scuffed his shoe at the ground in dismay.  
  
Tristan frowned. "It would've been twenty-nine sixty-four; but you just HAD to blow more than half our savings at that stupid arcade!"  
  
Joey threw a glare at him. "Don't put all the blame on me! Remember; you had five rounds of Galaxy Adventure and those nachos with extra chili!"  
  
They glowered at each other.  
  
Yugi, the peacemaker; broke his long silence. "No fighting, guys. I'm sure we'll figure out some way to make some money," he assured them as he pulled them apart.  
  
Tristan pursed his lips, but said no more to Joey as he scanned the crinkled paper studiously. "Hmm . . . There's an opening for s library clerk."  
  
Raised brows were exchanged. "Ehh . . Let's put it on the 'no' pile," Joey replied. "Libraries are too quiet."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Joey; so far all the jobs are too wild, too boring, too easy, or too hard! You have to make up your . . ." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on a clipping. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled. "One word. Babysitter!"  
  
"Wait . . . That's two words; right?" Joey pondered. "Baby-sitter . . . It has a hyphen. It's two words."  
  
"It's the same both ways around," Yugi said.  
  
Joey contemplated some more. "Hmm . . . I'll look it up."  
  
"Didn't you listen?" Yugi asked, irked. "We might get a babysitting job!"  
  
"BABYSITTING?!" Joey exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SO?"  
  
Tristan and Yugi looked up at the ceiling in pure exasperation. Joey looked up too. He couldn't figure put why they were staring at paint bubbles on the wall.  
  
When they were done; Joey started on his rants again. "I can't believe you're thinking of looking after some ankle biters!" he griped. "Whaddya think'll happen if Kaiba finds out?! We'll all be branded as girls ! I'm already a dog and that's bad enough!"  
  
Yugi calmed him down. "Now, now, Joey, I'm sure it won't be that terrible . . ." he said soothingly.  
  
Joey choked. "Terrible?! It'll be HORRIBLE!"  
  
Tristan shook his head. "Don't you know how much babysitters are paid? My cousin is swimming in money 'looking after some ankle biters'. Soon; we'll be each having a copy of Mutant Ninja Battle Kung Fu III . . . Battle Ninja Kung Fu Mutant III . . . Whatever!"  
  
Joey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I knew this would be an awesome idea! But how can we do it by ourselves? What guy would be willing to throw away his reputation to get a few bucks?"  
  
"Well," said Yugi," Didn't you hear Duke complaining about slow business? And how Bakura has nothing to do in the afternoons . . . and Marik . . . Uh; let's just cross him off the list, but my Yami will help us out!"  
  
Yami, who suddenly appeared from the doorway; looked alarmed, "Huh? What? What am I agreeing to?"  
  
Tristan explained what they were doing.  
  
"Oh," said Yami. "Well, okay, I guess." He scratched his head. "Seems like a good idea."  
  
"Perfect!" Yugi said. "So, are we ready to start a babysitting club?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura hummed a tune as he strode briskly towards the Turtle Game Shop with verve. Joey told him the plans and he immediately agreed. He liked children and it wouldn't hurt to make some extra pocket money on the side. He was worried; however, about his darker side who would be more than likely scaring the kids off. He noticed Duke standing by the door as he approached.  
  
"Oh, hello!" he said cheerily as they both went inside. "I trust Yugi asked you to come for a certain baby-sitting agency?"  
  
"Yeah," Duke replied. "I'm pretty psyched."  
  
He raised a brow. Duke didn't seem like a babysitter kind of person. "Why?"  
  
"Hel-lo? Cute older sisters?" Duke grinned as they sat down.  
  
Bakura laughed. "Right."  
  
A sudden creak of the door caused them to look up in complete suprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Marik sneered as he glided through the door, his arms crossed and his Millennium Rod in hand. Odian quietly came by his side with a solemn expression. Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan came from the back room; looking as baffled and bewildered as Duke and Bakura.  
  
"Greetings, fools," he chuckled nastily.  
  
* * *  
  
@_@ What will happen next?!  
  
Summonedskull007 


	2. Marik, Odian, and Yami Bakura?

  
  
Marik's grin broadened across his tanned face. His violet eyes flashed suddenly as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his khaki cargo pants. White sneakers squealed as they struck they linoleum tiles. Tapping dress shoes followed.  
  
An awkward silence befell the room, only to be broken by the swishing door shutting close. Yami spoke. "What are you doing here, Marik?!" The name was said with such force and anger, it sounded more like 'Mare-ich'.  
  
"Calm down, Pharaoh," he crooned with a maniacal twist of the mouth. "I just dropped by to answer a little notice." He looked at Joey, sneering.  
  
"Joey!" cried Tristan. "You dolt! Why did you ask him?"  
  
Joey reddened. "I didn't think Bakura and Duke would show up, so I did this as a back up plan," he explained, flustered.  
  
"Well," Marik pointed out slyly," It seems that you will now have more than enough people on your . . . ah, crew of babysitters."  
  
Yugi looked troubled. "But, why do you want to do this?"  
  
He smirked. "You'll find out later." Marik paused, then gave Yugi an even more 'angelic' smile. "Where do we sign?"  
  
"We?" repeated Duke. "You mean, he's going to join too?" He acknowledged the stony figure beside Marik.  
  
"Of course!" he replied haughtily. "He's an ideal babysitter. I should know-- he took care of me as a child."  
  
"Wonder where he went wrong?" whispered Tristan to Joey. They both snickered. Marik glared at them. They shut up.  
  
"Now," he said, his voice pleasant," should we now discuss the further plans of this organization?"  
  
"We?!" said Duke again, surprised. He looked at Yugi and Yami. "So they're actually in it?"  
  
In unison, they shrugged helplessly.  
  
Marik's sinister smile grew even more evil.  
  
Just then, Tristan's cellular phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and quickly flipped it open and pressed it in his ear. "Hello?"  
  
His brows knit together and then slowly parted as an excited gleam shone in his eyes. "Really? Tonight?! . . . I'd be happy to! . . . No, I'm not crazy . . . Uh huh . . . 7:00? Can I bring a few friends over? Alright. How many hours? Three? No problem. Ok, bye." He hung up, grinning wolfishly at the gang. "We've got our first job!"  
  
"Who was that?" Duke wanted to know.  
  
"My sister. She wants me to watch her kids tonight," answered Tristan.  
  
"How much is she paying us?" asked Joey, sounding interested.  
  
"Ten dollars. Not much if we split it, but $30 is nice for a start." he replied in a reasonable tone.  
  
"Maybe we should stash it away until the loot becomes bigger to split it," suggested Yugi thoughtfully.  
  
"Good idea," commented Yami.  
  
"How many kids does she have?" inquired Marik as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.  
  
"Two. That means four of us can watch one of them."  
  
"That sounds easy enough," said Yugi brightly.  
  
His eyes seemed to darken. "Just to warn you, these kids are demons! Little hellions!" He shook his head. "I'm just giving you a word of caution: they will tear you from limb to limb."  
  
Duke's green eyes seemed to widen. "Thanks."  
  
"So, how should we pair off?" asked Bakura, unaffected by Tristan's prophesized doom to all.  
  
"How about," said Joey," Me and Tristan, Yugi and Yami, Marik and Odian, and you and Duke?"  
  
"Sounds good . . ." Bakura's voice faltered. He lowered his head.  
  
Yami looked concerned. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Bakura smiled as he looked at his shoes. "I'm feeling fine." His voice had deepened to a soft rasp. He slowly lifted his head, grinning as he revealed himself as the darker Bakura. "But what about me?"  
  
Marik frowned. "I didn't know watching after children was of your expertise," he said curtly.  
  
Yami Bakura smiled sweetly. "I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
Yami tensed up, feeling a fight brewing. "That's enough out of both of you," he said coldly. "You two either get together, or get out!"  
  
"And here, I thought we were the babysitters," muttered Marik as Yami separated them.  
  
"I heard that, Ishtar."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami Bakura and Marik. "Not to be offensive, but I don't think parents would like their children to be cared for by two evil maniacs."  
  
"None, taken," answered Yami Bakura, oddly pleased. "That is actually a compliment."  
  
Duke sighed. "I think we'd be better off with them. If Yami Bakura goes, Bakura goes and if Marik goes, Odian goes. It'll just be the five of us then."  
  
Yami sighed, looking uneasy. "I guess we keep them, then." He gulped.  
  



End file.
